20 minutes in Elysium
by prettylittledemigod
Summary: Nico had lied to Cupid and Jason about Percy with a goddesses help. But why? Takes place during HOH. Rated m.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me, prettylittledemigod. This story is rated m and is taking place during HOH. I realized that my first attempt at it didn't match my expectations. So I'm rewriting it, hopefully it's better. Enjoy reading.**

 **I am not the creator of any of the characters, Rick Riordan is.**

* * *

20 minutes in Elysium

Till now, Nico had underestimated Aphrodite, he had thought of her as a dumb, giggly goddess. When she helped him to cover the truth, only then he realized her caring nature, even if it was caring for her daughter. After returning from Split, Nico had thought that he could rest for some time, he had thought wrong. "Hey guys, you know what? I know the best cure to boredom, we could-"Leo started, but was cut off by a daughter of Pluto just as soon.

"No Leo." Hazel said, she had known Leo for a time long enough, she knew that he would propose something stupid and beg them to partake in it too. "Come on guys, lets just play a fun game, only to celebrate that Percy and Annie are alive. Please? "Leo begged no one in particular. Frank shook his head, he was very wise.

"Pretty pretty pretty please with me on top?" Leo asked, earning a death glare from Frank. Hazel sighed, she knew that Leo would keep on bugging everyone until one of them would finally cave in. "Fine then, Leo. Nico, Frank and I would play," Hazel said. Piper glanced at Hazel, and frowned, _did she hit her head or something?_

"We are celebrating, you can join too, Jason.", the daughter of Pluto asked Piper's boyfriend. To her surprise, Jason shrugged and nodded. _Oh, right, he wasn't there at the Wilderness Camp, he knows nothing about Leo's games. Well, now he will._ Piper thought, smiling to herself. Jason then said to Piper, "Pipes, every one is playing, it won't harm us if we relax for a moment and join them." She gazed into his electric blue eyes, they seemed distant, and cold. The frustrating part was that she didn't knew why. _Whatever,_ she thought and agreed to play.

"Oh, oh, oh, let's play 7 minutes in Elysium!"Leo shouted. As soon as the words became audible, Piper started to panic, she then screamed, "Nooooo!". Jason too started shaking his head. While Nico, Frank and Hazel said that they had never played that game before. After Leo explained the game, Hazel was eager to play, she wanted to know what 21st century kids did for fun. Nico knew that it was because she did not know what the 2 people did inside the room. "Great! Let 20 minutes in Elysium begin!" Hazel frowned, and started,"But...". Leo cut her, huffing,"Oh, same difference! On with the game now!" Piper sighed, knowing that there was no getting out.

The 6 of them sat in a circle, Leo got an empty coke bottle out and spun it, it landed on Nico and Jason. Nico blinked a few times, _no way!_ Jason's eyes widened and he glanced at Nico and then at the bottle. Nico could tell that Jason thought that Nico would want to go with him because he thought that the son of Hades was gay. Jason started saying that he didn't feel like playing anymore. Out of the corner of their eyes, the two boys saw Piper laughing lightly at Jason's expression, both of the guys were thinking the same thing, _gods of Olympus, she looks so pretty when she smiles._

Leo interrupted Jason's complaining by saying,"Dude calm down, remember the rules? I'll have to spin it again. 2 people of the same gender can not go together. It just doesn't give Uncle Leo the feels, you know."Jason rolled his eyes, but stopped his whining at that. Leo spun the bottle again, this time, it landed on Piper and Nico, both of them started blushing. Nico thought that Aphrodite had toyed with the bottle _. Make your move, son of Hades. Prove me that you are more worthy of my daughter's affection than the son of Jupiter,_ a voice called out in his mind.

Piper had noticed that Nico had been acting more cagey and uneasy since his return from Split. She cared for that guy, and was determined to make sure that he was fine. Piper had been observing him from the time they got him free from the clutches of the twin giants, he was always alone, _he could use some company,_ she thought. He was quite brave too, he had survived Tartarus on his own. She had admiration for him and sometimes she wondered if it was unhealthy. Piper admitted that she had started to become attached to Nico. She stepped inside the huge storeroom which looked small because of the numerous spare machine parts littered around, she was followed by the son of Hades.

As soon as Nico got in, it seemed to him that the tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut by a butter knife. His mind was filled by the voice of a certain goddess repeating- _Make your move. Prove me_. He did not realize that Piper was speaking till he looked at her. Noticing that his eyes had a troubled look, she went over to him and knitted her eyebrows as a look of concern settled into her eyes. _Oh Hades, she looks so cute when she's worried_. His thoughts weren't helping his situation at all.

"Nico, are you alright?" Piper asked as she sat beside him, their knees touching. He then moved away from her, the minimal the touching, the best it was. But his heart did not agree with his brain. He stared into her orbs which were electric blue at the moment. _Just like her boyfriend's,_ a certain goddesses mocked him. Jealousy coursed through his veins, _now even the fates themselves would not be able to control my actions,_ he thought.

He claimed her lips with his own, tasting her sweet and tangy orange flavored lip balm. Her lips were the most tasty delicacies he had ever savored, and being Italian, that was saying something. Piper was too shocked to respond, she did not know what to do, so, she did not stop him, Hades, she did not want to stop him. All of a sudden, Nico shoved his tongue inside her mouth, he did not want to deal with her reaction at this time. All he knew was that for the next 18 minutes, she was his and his only. He thrust his hands in her soft hair and tugged at, it unraveling her caramel braid. Suddenly, Piper responded to Nico, as if she realized _'Oh! I have a boyfriend and yet I am here, locked up in a closet with his cousin, who is shoving his tongue down my throat. I should be a good girl and run to my boyfriend and fall into his arms, crying, and then tell on his cousin, but Hades, fuck it!'_. She forced her fingers in his unruly raven black hair, taking it as an advantage to hold him down and dominate the battle of their tongues, he smiled and broke off the kiss, pinned her to the wall and ran his hands all over her body. After a few minutes, his jacket and shirt were gone, revealing his perfectly toned milky abs. When he saw Piper staring, he smirked, all the training with the dead had paid off well.

Then he worked on her, he pulled her orange t-shirt above her head. His jaw slackened as he eyed her, Piper's caramel skin was glowing against the lavender colored lacy bra. He then realized that he had been staring like a dumb-struck idiot and apologized by pulling her into a sweet and passionate kiss. To his joy, she kissed him back. Nico then felt her chest pressing against his chest, torturing him. Nico pulled back and let out a groan, _fine, then Piper, you asked for it._ He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her in the air and then rolled her onto the floor and climbed on top of her, straddling her in a dominating position. He pressed kisses all over her body and unclasped her bra and thew it somewhere in the corner. Both his hands worked on her tits, squeezing them, Piper latched her hands onto his hair. Her moaning and the size of her breasts were not at all helping to lessen the pain in his crotch. Nico then slid his hands on her smooth waist, and pulled her shorts and underwear down. Piper became aware of his intentions and helped him get rid of his clothing. He stared into her eyes which were a bright tangerine before entering her. Piper's moans got louder, he had to keep a finger on her lips to not get Jason or the others suspicious. Piper dug her nails into his shoulders making him alert that she was about to cum. They both came together, her body turned into putty in his hands.

They dressed up quickly. For the rest of the time they sat in silence in each other's embrace, cherishing the moments spent together.

* * *

 **And, guys, that was the most cheesy ending ever given to any chapter. Hopefully, if I get any time, I'll write more one shots about the two of them. So please review.**

 **Bye-bye lovely people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, lovely people!**

 **I'm sorry, but I have some exams coming, and I needed to study, so I couldn't update sooner. This just came to my mind, and I wrote it down. it gets kinda angsty in the middle, but, whatever, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Stuck In A Freaking Desert**

"Um...Nico?"

Nico was standing near the Argo 2 with his Sceptre in hand as he heard Hazel call out to him. He saw her standing next to Frank who was tinkering with a small part of a big machine. "Yes Hazel?" He asked his sister. Hazel spoke, "Nico, since Jason is gone to meet Auster, I hoped if you could go and ask Piper if she found anything in Katoptris. She is in her room, I couldn't go as Frank and I have some work," she paused, motioning towards the various nuts and bolts littered around, "Besides, she hasn't been out since a long time. Could you just go and see her? Oh, and if there's any new news about Percy, Annabeth or even Leo, please do tell us." Nico nodded and answered, "Alright, I'll go and check on her."

It had been some time since Piper and he had talked, and even since the night of that silly game they had played. Though Nico had to admit that however silly it might have been, he had liked it. A lot.

He then walked up to the door to her room, knocked softly, and said, "Uh... Piper, It's me, Nico, um.. Hazel sent to check-" He was cut off with a soft, syrupy voice chiming through the door, "It's open." He frowned and rushed in, only to see Piper sitting on the bed with her petite hands covering her face. He glanced around the room, everything was neat and kept at it's place, just her dagger, Katoptris was stuck on the wall, as if she had thrown it in rage. He noticed that the wood had split around it, and some cracks had widened. He frowned with worry as he walked over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed, besides her.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing, it's just, I feel that whatever's happening, with Leo gone and the wreckage of our ship because of the damn explosion, it's all my fault."

Nico's eyes widened and he wrapped an arm around her and said, "What? No Piper, it was not at all your fault, look at me, now-" He cupped her face and made her look at him. He peered into those emerald green eyes, and continued,"It was all Khione's fault, she was the one who did all that. In fact, you were our savior Piper, you saved us from becoming ice-sculptures up for sale at $12.99." Piper managed to crack a smile, for it was Nico DiAngelo who was making a joke. A few days before the 20 minutes in Elysium game, if she was told that Nico will crack a joke, she would have deemed it next to impossible. Her smile dimmed as she remembered that her joker, Leo Flaming Valdez, was stuck Gods know where, _Hades, for all I know, he might as well be..._

Tears fell shamelessly down her face, not caring if there was someone in the room. Nico sighed, he knew about whom she was thinking about, so he consoled her, "Now, Piper, Leo's disappearance is definitely not your fault. Everyone knows that you would do every thing in your power to save your friends, so you stop blaming everything on yourself." Piper sighed too, and nodded as Nico wiped her tears.

Nico then remembered the reason for which he was there in the first place, but looking at the dagger impaled on the wooden wall, he already guessed the answer, nonetheless, he inquired, "So...Hazel asked me to ask you if there's any new information."

Piper turned towards the direction he was looking- at the dagger on the wall- and then said, "Nothing much, just Pasiphae and her Big Friendly Giant." He smiled at the last few words, and kissed her forehead. Reluctantly, he let go of her, and gently pulled back his arms from around her neck. He stood up and Piper frowned as her source of warmth was taken away from her, she asked, "Do you have any work to attend to?"

"Um...No."

"Then stay here."

His eyebrows shot upwards and he looked at her, an amused look settling over his features. _Well... Spending time with Piper is definitely better than bearing excessive heat._ A ghost of a smile reached his lips and he nodded. Piper simply smiled and shifted in the bed, making space for him. He sat down and wrapped her into a long, meaningful kiss. She gave all her frustration and aggression into it, Nico replied with even more force, making her back hit the bed. Piper groaned and flipped them, taking control as they launched into a heated make out session. She shoved her fingers into his thick black hair, tugging at it and making him let out small moans.

Nico softly slid the palm of his hands on her smooth caramel arms. He broke the kiss, staring intently into her honey brown eyes, which had darkened with desire, turning a warm, chocolate color. Piper moved her fingertips to the edge of Nico's black t-shirt, absolutely loving the way his hard chest felt under her digits. Nico lightly kept his hand on top of her's, stopping her from taking the damned piece of cloth off him. Frowning, Piper tore her gaze from his shirt to meet his eyes. Wordlessly, Nico pushed himself off her, and went towards the door. The girl on the bed stared at him, eyes wide. Her mind repeating only one mantra, _please don't go...please don't go...please don't-_

She watched his blank face turn into a smirking one, "What? Afraid I'll leave you like this? All hot and bothered?" He spoke, bolting the door shut, registering this one action, she sighed, relieved, _he didn't intend to leave me after all_.

"Well, if you ever do, Mr. DiAngelo, I'll find some one else to get me out of this 'hot and bothered' state." She retorted as he raised an eyebrow, taking off his shirt while standing by the door. He then lunged at her, making her lie flat on the bed, pinning her arms down. His nose traveled up and down the length of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Any one who is not me is NOT allowed to relieve you of your 'hot and bothered' state," He paused and stared into her deep ocean blue irises, his hold on her wrists becoming suddenly stiffer and then relaxing, he continued, "Not even your darling _boyfriend_ , Jason Grace."

The intensity of the words hit her almost physically, rattling her cage. The bitterness with which he had said the word _boyfriend..._ It was indescribable.

Once again, that cute little frown which made Nico forget even his own name drew over her features. Gently, Piper slid from underneath him, propping herself onto her elbows. "Hey," She asked in that sweet, concerned tone of hers, "Nico, what's the matter?" Complete silence followed the next few minutes, and Piper didn't object too. That was odd. Most of times, when a person asked him something, he or she would bug the Hades out of him, but Piper was...different. Well, it was one of the reasons he fell for her in the starting, anyways. She was calm, kind, and caring.

After some time, he plucked up the courage to look in her eyes, which were, at the moment, a mixture of stormy gray and tranquil blue.

 _Oh Hades..._ He found her mesmerizing eyes searching his own.

He finally stuttered, "Right, I'm sorry, I...It's just I..." He blamed the stutter on her cuteness and the fact that he was hopelessly in love with her stubborn stare. "Nico... What was that Jason statement all about? Huh? I mean... It's okay to talk to someone once in a while, you know, not that I'm forcing you to, but... It's just... I'm there, okay?"

When she mentioned Jason, Nico's mind was kicked out from Nico Land, only to land face first in the real, harsh world. He took her hand into his and stared at their entwined fingers, he smiled sadly, saying,"I don't know, Piper. The thing is...Jason's your boyfriend, and I am your nothing. Gods of Olympus, he even thinks that I'm fucking gay." **(No offence to anyone out there, I think I might be one myself, or at least I might be bi, maybe. I don't know.)** He let out a dry laugh. Piper looked at the son of Hades in front of her, he met her eyes and said, "Yes, Piper, he does, even Eros does."

In a few seconds, the whole story came tumbling down his lips, how Aphrodite had helped him cover the truth, how her boyfriend and the god of love think of his crush to be Percy and all the jazz. A few minutes later, the two ended up cuddling on the bed. The two had their arms around each other, and a blanket to cover them. Nico sighed, and said, "I don't want to lose you Piper."

"You won't, I promise."

She then pulled him closer, reassuring him. He had come to her room to make sure she was alright, now, it didn't look the same. She kissed his forehead and his cheek, Nico turned his head so that he could look at her properly, her green eyes looked sad but still glittered with something, _hope, kindness, and purity._

 _She deserved more, much more than all Nico DiAngelo could give. She deserved Jason Grace, the savior, the hero, the best,_ he thought.

"You deserve more than me, Piper."

Piper shut her eyes as soon as he said that, the picnic in Rome with Jason replayed itself in her mind, pain flooded her brain. _Great, just great,_ she thought bitterly, _first Jason, and now Nico, what did I even do to deserve this, Aphrodite? Jason said that too, and now he's just so...Distant, and cold...Don't let this happen to Nico too, mother, not Nico._

A tear slipped down her cheek, she just couldn't collect herself together, she was broken, her whole life was crushed into pieces, everyone who was with her had left, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, and now even Nico was repeating the cycle, _no, this can''t be happening,_ she said to herself, and opened her eyes, faint, frail blue met obsidian. His expression was weary and concerned, as if he was afraid to do something, anything, that might break her delicate self. He had not known that Jason had said something similar to what was spoken a minute ago, but somehow he figured it out.

Gripping her petite waist tightly, he said, "Piper McLean, I love you."

"Oh, Nico, you don't. You can't, and you shouldn't, I'm a terrible person, everybody leaves me, you would too, just like Jason deserted me. Y-"

He glared at her coldly, cutting her off, his voice sounded like he was using all of his willpower to keep himself from shouting at her, "Do you really think that Jason and I are the same? Don't you dare even fucking THINK that I would ever leave you, Piper McLean. Besides, I have the right to love whomever I want, and I don't give a damn if you have a boyfriend, if I love you, I WILL love you, no one else. And I will do _anything_ to make sure you boyfriend gets it in his mind, anything. Even I have to make love to you in front of him."

Then in one swift motion, his hands moved up her waist, till his palms were touching the smooth, bare skin under her shirt. His lips crashed onto hers, claiming them as his own. He sucked and bit her soft neck, leaving marks. Piper moaned, she did not know what had suddenly happened to him, but she definitely liked this possessive and kinda bossy Nico over the normal kiddish one, though she had to say that both of them were simply divine. Piper's T-shirt was pulled over her head and her bra thrown aside. Nico climbed on top of her, rubbing her breasts together. Piper ran her fingers on his naked chest as Nico pinched her nipples.

He moved his hands frantically around her waist, trying to get her shorts off. Piper sighed and helped him, Nico could only stare and drool as the barely concealing piece of cloth slid down her long, tanned legs. Watching him react like this made her smile contently, she was glad she wasn't the only one feeling that way out of the two of them. She was crazy about him, she loved him too, but she hadn't gotten the chance to say that, _later,_ she thought, _I have priorities._ She eyed Nico's pale, hard chest with lust, then she pushed him off her, rolling him on the bed besides herself, and balanced her body by placing her elbows at his sides. Smirking, she placed a hand on his chest, and ragged it down lightly towards his waist, taking in her expression, Nico gulped, she was surely in mood. Piper batted her eyelashes innocently, but a wicked grin soon broke out. Her fingers toyed with his black jeans' edge, as she tortured him by trailing her bottom lip on his lip, and biting him playfully.

Nico groaned, there was a limit to every thing. He quickly got rid of his jeans, leaving Piper staring at him, eyes wide, it was his chance to smirk, it was their second time and Piper was still not used to his size. He flipped them, getting on top, taking her thighs in his hands, he made her wrap her legs around his neck. He entered her, staring into her eyes, which were, similar to last time, bright tangerine. It took Piper a moment to get used to his huge size, _gods!_ she mentally shouted, _he's so damn amazing..._

Nico groaned in pleasure as he came inside her, Piper too let out a small moan when he finished. She stretched her arms out towards him, and he fell into them, barely hearing some words slip out of her lips, "I love you, too..."

* * *

 **And, that was it, please do review if you want this to continue, and tell me if you liked it or not. And oh, I've written Anubis X Piper Crossover, Two Heartbroken People And A Ribena, I might be updating that too in a few days, so, hang on! And to people who haven't read it, please do, it has humor, romance and a T rating. Basically stuff I live for.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Bye, lovely people!**


End file.
